sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 8
Surprise Visit After returning to the capital to meet with Carabath Wildrunner, they debrief him on the situation from last advanture and how Veilmelthinax has gotten involved in the conflict. As they debrief, Veronica Greystag appears, seemingly without permission. After convincing Carabath she isn't a threat, they talk. Veilmelthinax mentioned as sort of a consolation prize that they should seek out a certain set of gauntlets as they have no hope of reaching the child. He may have yelled it down the mountain to make sure everyone left and went in search for the item, so this item needs to get found fast. Fortunately, Veronica has a lead... Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr She doesn't know what they do or what their purpose is in the battle between the Seven Sins and the Seven Virtues, but she knows towards the end of their conflict a thousand years ago, they began searching for this item. Because of this, Veronica and her allies at the time got a major lead on their location: the Patriomian Continent. They never ended up reaching them, though, because the conflict ended before they came into play. She and her allies also uncovered the location of a portal that is a quick shortcut to the other continent, which saves on time, which may be a factor in the race to reaching the items first. The Patriomian Portal comes out near the location of the Gauntlets. The other end of the portal is in the Mothundyr Mountains, in the nation of Regidulyr. Encounters on the Road The party, with Veronica Greystag in tow, head southwest to the Mothundyr Mountains. They reach the entrance to the Mothundyr Mountains and rest in the inn of that town for the night. At night, something strange happens to Melicon... Melicon is awoken by a strange, unkept old wizard who rushes into his hotel room, frantically screaming for his help. He begins casting a spell at the wall of the room as Melicon puts on his armor. A strange, but familiar blue portal opens up and on the other side of the portal Melicon sees Umbrose in the middle of a field. Handing Melicon the Rod of Divine Amplification, Melicon leaps into the portal, hands the rod to Umbrose, who is surrounded by demons and devils, then leaps back into his hotel room. After catching his breath, the wizard nods his thanks and leaves the room. Melicon follows him out only to see ANOTHER future Melicon with even cooler gear. He is clearly with the wizard and they both leave through another time portal and disappear. Regidulyr The party heads into the mountains and eventually reach the gates of the city of Regidulyr. They are approached by guards and their leader, Trock. He questions them, and when satisfied with their answers, he leads them into a massive foyer that is at least four or five stories tall and filled with columns. They are met by politician, Ogrim, who hears about their quest. He is not easily swayed, but Veronica Greystag suddenly speaks up and makes a strong argument to sway him. Ogrim makes a deal: if they deal with the rebel and terrorist Barunore near the center of Mount Jhunderheim, they will escort them safely to the are where the portal is. The party agrees. Fighting Fire The party is escorted to the area of the Regidulyr where Barunore is believed to be hiding and they begin searching for him. Eventually the party stumbles onto a cavern with a small camp there and their target: Barunore. With Barunore are three Zezirs, or fire lizards, which are under Barunore's control. Battles ensues, but eventually the party fights and defeats Barunore and his creatures. Upon returning with news of Barunore's defeat, Ogrim has Trock escort the party to the edge of their city where the Patriomian Portal is located. The Dwarves then leave them, knowing that the portal and what is on the other side of it is too dangerous to risk going any further. Reaching the Portal The party then walks slowly out of the mountain to a small platform where the portal sits. They see it, plain as day, glowing with magic. They also see four Hill Giants standing guard over it. Having no choice, the party begins battle with them. Eventually the party defeats the Giants. After healing and looting the bodies, they party looks to the portal. Not knowing what to expect on the other side, the party has no choice but to step through....